Following the Crystals
Pre-Case Shelter for the Soul Goal: Unlock the Cabaret. Rewards: Interlude Interlude Shooting Star Goal: Enter the Cabaret. Explore the Cabaret. Rewards: Interlude Introduction Mr. Black is sure that it's too late to catch the mysterious Miss and the thieves of the anti-fog crystals in the Cabaret, but this place is full of rumors. He's going to interrogate Sophia Haze - a talented singer and the real Queen of Rumors who's famous around the Upper City. Has she heard anything about the crystals and why they were stolen? Investigation in the Cabaret Goal: Start an investigation. Open the Diary. Rewards: Stage 1 Sophia blabbed about Miss, but she assures us that she doesn't remember why she knows this nickname. The singer said that she was attacked tonight, after which she lost her memory. If so, were the crystal thieves involved in the attack? Goal: Discover the details of the attack on Sophia. Interlude Nighttime Housebreak Goal: Find the Torn-Off Doorknob. Rewards: Sense of Anxiety Goal: Find the Overturned Chair. Rewards: Spoiled Accessory Goal: Find the Feather Headband. Rewards: Pearls of the Investigation Goal: Find the Torn Necklace. Rewards: On the Right Track Goal: Find the Footprint in Powder. Rewards: Interlude Straight into Darkness Goal: Discover what happened. Assemble the "Sophia's Case" collection. Rewards: Interlude Stage 2 Sophia's words were confirmed: she was actually attacked and thrown into the fog to lose her memory! Also, we found a note in which Sophia had been ordered to keep silent about the crystals. The author's handwriting is familiar to her, but due to the memory loss, she can't remember who it belongs to. Maybe it was Miss herself who threatened Sophia? Goal: Find out the author of the threats. Interlude Spines for the Idol Goal: Find the poisonous Cactus. Rewards: Rude Message Goal: Find the Leather Suitcase. Rewards: In Your Element Goal: Find the Bowl with a Fish. Rewards: Hilarious Souvenir Goal: Find the Jack-in-the-Box. Rewards: The Last Card Goal: Find the Caged Flowers. Rewards: Interlude Threats' Author Goal: Read the card. Assemble the "Ambiguous Gifts" collection. Rewards: Stage 3 The threats' author is the owner of the Cabaret! Everyone calls him Avocado. Is it a nickname or a first name? One day, he disappeared without a trace, but now he's back. We found another note from him, which made it clear that Sophia had learned about Avocado's involvement in the crystals' theft by using her secret gift. What is this gift that the singer is close-lipped about? Goal: Learn about Sophia's secret gift. Interlude Unusual Key Goal: Find the Sapphire Pin. Rewards: Jewelry Lock Pick Goal: Find the Note Bracelet. Rewards: Tool-Shaped Keyhole Goal: Find the Cello Pendant Rewards: Engraved Ring Goal: Find the Drum Ring. Rewards: Precious Talent Goal: Find the Treble Clef Comb. Rewards: Peculiar Cache Goal: Find out the attacker's cause. Assemble the "Gifted Sophia" collection. Rewards: Stage 4 Sophia's songs hypnotize her listeners, making them tell her all their secrets with her voice - that's what her secret gift is! But will the singer's gift work if we play the records of her own songs during her interrogation? Black believes that this way we can discover everything Sophia found out about the crystals from the Cabaret's owner without any double-talk. Goal: Discover what Sophia found out from Avocado. Interlude Revelation about the Father Goal: Find the Childhood Album. Rewards: First Performances Goal: Find the Christmas Compositions. Rewards: Confession of Solitude Goal: Find the Rare Records. Rewards: Dizzying Fame Goal: Find the Jazz Compilation. Rewards: Deepest Secret Goal: Find the Album of Love. Rewards: Interlude Music Interrogation Goal: Learn Avocado's secret. Assemble the "Mystery of the Cabaret's Owner" collection. Rewards: Stage 5 Sophia's gift worked! It turns out that Avocado negotiated with Miss on the creation of anti-fog suits. It was for this creation that they needed the crystals. The only one who can develop such sophisticated equipment is the couturier Fabien Delamode, fashion trendsetter and expert in the world of luxury. Is he involved in this business as well? Goal: Find out if the thieves contacted Fabien. Interlude Handover from Scavengers Goal: Find the Box of Fabric. Rewards: Crude Work Goal: Find the Newspaper Pattern. Rewards: Piece of Equipment Goal: Find the Costume Element. Rewards: Crystal Holders Goal: Find the Settings with Stones. Rewards: Shiny Threads Goal: Find the Crystal Threads. Rewards: Gift from the Companion Goal: Learn about the suits' elements. Assemble the "Deal with Scavengers" collection. Rewards: Conclusion As a result of the investigation, we've managed to pick up the trail of the thieves again. Based on Sophia's testimony, we discovered that Miss's accomplice is Avocado - the owner of the Cabaret and long-time companion of Fabien Delamode. It was he who asked Fabien to take on tailoring the anti-fog suits. but did the couturier agree to fulfill the order, knowing that its main material is the stolen crystals? Post-Case Interlude Spy Gadgets Goal: Charge the surveillance gadgets. Assemble the "Surveillance Gadgets" collection. Rewards: Related Pages * Upper City * Upper City Cases * Locations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc * Events Category:Upper City Cases